Hope
by vermilion12
Summary: Gyokumen Koushu casts a deadly spell on Yaone. And Kougaiji looks for a certain creature that will help save her. Please read and review. Thanks! And this is still KougaijixYaone.


I'd really like to apologize for not finishing my other fics before writing new ones. It's just that I wrote this fic before "Outside the Circle". The only problem is that I had to rewrite it again since something went wrong with my diskette. I'm really sorry. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading this one. As usual, this is still KougaijixYaone. Please review after. Thanks!

"Yaone, would you do me a favor?"

Yaone looked up at the tall empress. She watched as her green hair bounced slightly as she walked towards her. Yaone stood where she was and did not move under the light of Gyumao's chambers. She looked down. Her eyes fixed upon the ground, brushing away the soft purple fringes away from her beautiful saffron eyes. She was afraid and dared not to look up nor make any eye contact whatsoever with the empress. Gathering up her strength, she finally asks,

"W-what might that be, Gyokumen Koushu-sama?"

"You are skilled in creating and using poisons and drugs, are you not?"

"You are indeed correct, Gyokumen Koushu-sama."

The empress' blood painted lips curved into a malicious smile. She reached inside the long sleeves of her dark violet robes and took out a small bottle containing a strange liquid of some sort. Its bright red color looked beautiful and mesmerizing at the same time. But there was also something about it that made it look incredibly deadly. It seemed as if one drop would instantly kill you.

"Yaone," Gyokumen Koushu's voice suddenly broke her out of her trance. "I want you to pour this into Kougaiji's cup of wine before one of the servants serve it to him."

Upon hearing her master's name being mentioned, curiosity starts to fill her mind, and somewhat, fear was in her heart.

"W-what will happen to Kougaiji-sama once he drinks it?"

"Once he wakes up tomorrow morning, he will follow my orders without hesitating. He will obey my every command. He will be my puppet."

Yaone's eyes grew wide with shock. She suddenly felt a dull ache in her chest as she thought of her master's safety. Rage rose inside her and without knowing it, she suddenly blurted out,

"Do you really think that I'd be stupid enough to do that to Kougaiji-sama?! I promised him that I would repay my dept and do whatever I can to help him. I have never thought of harming him in any way! And I am certainly not starting now!"

Gyokumen Koushu frowned. She raised her hand high into the air and started chanting words that were neither understandable or in their own language. Soon, her body surrounded itself with a strange mist, circling around her. It slowly started to clear. But instead, all the blue mist started spinning like a ball of mixed gases on the palm of her hand.

"You stupid woman."

Gyokumen Koushu released the ball, which flew with and incredible speed towards the beautiful chemist. Sweat dripped down her chin as she watched the ball fly directly towards her. She could have easily evaded it, but it seemed as if her feet were nailed to the ground.

_/I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!!/_

Pain filled her whole body. It felt as if she had just been hit by a thousand lightning bolts and she felt like her body had been engulfed in flames once the ball from the blue mist had hit her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!"

Yaone lay, shaking uncontrollably on the floor. Her hands cupped each side of her arms. Her clothes were tattered, her hair was tangled everywhere, and numerous wounds had appeared on her body. Her vision started to blur. Beyond the silver tears that formed in her eyes, she could see an evil smile on Gyokumen Koushu's lips. She could not bear the pain and fainted.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Yaone?"

"Oh yes, my lord! I have indeed seen her. She is currently with the empress right now."

"What?!"

The servant stared, confused as Kougaiji sprinted towards Gyumao's chambers, which thought was the only place Gyokumen Koushu liked to stay in. His long crimson hair swayed as he ran.

/Why is she with her?!/

As Kougaiji ran, the servants did their best as to get out of his way. But some were too late at noticing him ended up jumping out of the way instead. As he neared the room, Gyokumen Koushu stealthily emerged from one of the corners of the hallway.

"Where—" He was shortly cut-off by her sudden response.

"Yaone is in Gyumao's chambers. But I believe you are too late. She's dying, Kougaiji. This wouldn't have happened if she simply obeyed me."

"What did you do to her?!"

"I cast a spell on her. As the time passes by, more wounds will appear on her body. And the only thing you can do to cure her is by getting the tears of a black hiryu and by mixing it with a drop of your blood."

"Where the hell am I supposed to find a black hiryu?!"

"There's one somewhere in the castle. But I'm not telling you where. You'll have to find it by yourself. Remember, Kougaiji, if you don't hurry, she will bleed to death."

"How dare you! I swear, you will pay!"

Kougaiji ignored her reply and rushed into the room. He gasped as he saw Yaone's lifeless body, lying limp on the floor. He immediately rushed to her side and noticed her tattered clothes. He blushed and looked away as he noticed the uncovered flesh from her body. He quickly stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He noticed the tears streaming down her bruised face and carefully wiped them away as not to scratch her face with his sharp claws. He gently lifted her up in his arms and quickly made his way to her chambers.

Yaone flinched a little as Kougaiji laid her down on the soft velvet sheets of the bed. Lirin came, bursting into the door with her usual cheerful smile on her face. Her smile disappeared as she saw the wounds on Yaone's body.

"Oniichan! What happened to Yaone-chan? Who did this to her?"

"Gyokumen Koushu." Kougaiji said under his breath. "Lirin, whatever happens, don't leave her side even for an instant. I will go find the black hiryu and save Yaone."

"The black hiryu? I know where it is! Mother brought me with her when they first bought it. It's hidden behind the huge pillar in the stable. Once behind it, you'll find two torches, one on each side. You have to pull down the one to your right. That will open the black hiryu's den."

"Thank you, Lirin. Just get her out of those clothes and get her new ones. Please clean her wounds as well. I'm counting on you, Lirin."

"Yes, oniichan."

Kougaiji quickly made his way into the stables and looked for the huge pillar Lirin was talking about earlier. It was at the far end if the room with vines growing around it. He stealthily walked behind it, just to make sure no one was following him. He pulled down the right torch and watched as the pathway opened. Kougaiji entered summoning a small fireball to give him light as he walked down the stone stairway into the black hiryu's den. It didn't take him long before he finally reached the bottom. He stared at the hiryu, chewing on its food. He was slightly overwhelmed by its beautiful onyx-colored fur, illuminated by the light being given by his fireball. Kougaiji summoned another fireball and threw it at the hiryu's body. It roared in pain as its body was engulfed in flames. It dropped to the ground with a loud thud, its eyes slowly watering. Kougaiji took out a small bottle from inside his black, leather jacket and waited as the drops of tears fell from the hiryu's eyes and into the bottle.

"I'm sorry." Kougaiji said as he cured the burns on its body using the spell he had mastered long before.

The hiryu weakly stood up and continued eating as Kougaiji ran and left. Kougaiji pulled up the torch and watched as the pathway slowly started to close. Kougaiji ran as fast as his legs would go towards Yaone's chambers. He got in, finding Yaone wearing a lavender nightgown and with Lirin by her side, gently dabbing a wet piece of cloth over her wounds that seemed to have increased while he was away.

"Thank you, Lirin. I will take it from here. Please go back too your room as I take care of Yaone."

"Alright, oniichan. Will Yaone get better?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright."

As Kougaiji looked at the pained expression Yaone had on her face, the only question that flooded his mind was "Why?" Why did Gyokumen Koushu cast such a deadly spell on Yaone? It was probably because Gyokumen Koushu had asked Yaone to do something to harm him, he thought. He knew Yaone would refuse since to him, she always seemed to care about his well being. Her devotion and concern somewhat touched him. And for that, he was always grateful to have her by his side. She had always been so beautiful in his eyes. She was always so graceful in everything she did. She was always very patient and kind. But most of all, she always had a warm smile on her beautiful face. He had always loved her but never shown it. He might have shown a little, but never has he shown his full love for her.

Kougaiji looked at the pained expression on Yaone's face and he ran his fingers through her long purple locks. He had always thought of Gyokumen Koushu as a spiteful woman. He hated her. He despised every inch of her. But what he hated the most is the way she would use people's weaknesses and use them to manipulate them. He wouldn't be surprised if she used her own daughter as a guinea pig for their stupid experiments to revive his worthless father.

Kougaiji dug one sharp claw into his flesh and flinched a little as it bled. He quickly took out the bottle with the hiryu's tears in it and watched as blood dripped into it. He shook it a little just to mix the substances together. Once he was satisfied that it was truly mixed together, he gently opened Yaone's mouth and let the mixed tears and blood drip into her mouth. One by one, the wounds disappeared and she was back to being the beautiful Yaone, Kougaiji knew.

Yaone lifted once heavy eyelids and opened her eyes. Beautiful saffron eyes met deep purple ones. Yaone looked into her master's handsome face and gave him a weak smile. Kougaiji returned the smile and scooped her into his arms and held her body close to his. Yaone blushed and did not push him away instead, she returned the hug with a smile on her soft pink lips.

Lirin peaked into the room from the slightly opened door. She giggles softly and went on her way, smiling as she hummed to herself.

Kougaiji acted without thinking and pressed his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss as he felt her response. Still cradling her in his arms, he broke the kiss. Both smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"I love you, Yaone. I will never allow anything like this to happen again."

"I love you too, Kougaiji-sama. I always have."

The day passed slowly as Kougaiji stayed by Yaone's side, taking care of her as she was still weak. Both, still slightly embarrassed, accepted each other's company and learned how to love each other to the fullest.

I hope you liked it. Anyway, please don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
